


His kiss is sweeter than an apple pie

by blahblahblahcollapse



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Autumn, Everyone's a witch, Fluff, M/M, Samhain, purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahblahcollapse/pseuds/blahblahblahcollapse
Summary: The witchy bakery AU no one asked for.Billy's new in town, and he's preparing a grand opening for his bar. When Max suggests that he employ the best bakery in town to cater the grand opening, she forgets to mention that it's owned by the prettiest boy Billy's ever seen in his goddamn life.





	His kiss is sweeter than an apple pie

**Author's Note:**

> Happy first day of the [Harringrove Week of Love](https://harringroveweekoflove.tumblr.com/)! I'm so excited that it's finally here!
> 
> This is a very self-indulgent piece that I started back around Halloween, and then life got in the way and I lost motivation and it got lost in my drafts. But when Bakery AU was decided on as one of the prompts for this week - I was excited to dust it off and take a crack at finally finishing it.
> 
> Note: There are three parts to this, but the second and third parts are not finished yet, so proceed with caution if you're wary of WIPs. But I wanted to go ahead and post it up since it fits into one of the prompts for today. ^_^
> 
> Enjoy!

From the outside the little shop on Hawthorne and Pine looks more like an apothecary or maybe a garden shop; gold lettering on a rusty metal sign that reads "Elemental Harvest" and the front windows overcrowded with plants hung all along the top and sat squished together across the sills. Billy thought Max had to be confused about which shop she was talking about when she said it was the best bakery in town.

But as he steps through the door, the delicate tinkling of bells overhead, he's hit with the unmistakable scent of freshly baked goodies. There's a hint of spice in the air, too, sparking memories of chilly fall mornings spent buried in piles of leaves and guzzling down as much apple cider as your belly could hold.

The shop itself feels as warm as it smells - a small space filled with dark woods and soft, green-corded fairy lights tacked to every inch of wall space that isn't taken up by plants. There are a few hand-painted paper lanterns hanging over the counter to give the space an extra burst of light. Vines of various shapes and sizes crawl across the walls, reaching down from terra-cotta pots placed atop shelves lining the ceiling.

There's a black cat curled up on a stool to the left of the counter, tail gently swishing back and forth over the edge of the seat as it sleeps. Directly next to it is a display case filled to the brim with loaves of bread and croissants and little pies. Nothing is labeled, but each row of something has a few crystals of the same kind scattered throughout it. The shelves are lined with sprigs of various herbs, as well - some recognizable like rosemary and sticks of cinnamon, while others are completely foreign to him.

The cash register to the right of the case looks ancient, like something you'd find for twenty bucks in an antique store with a "Doesn't Work" sticker on it. There's a clumsily handcrafted, clay mug to the side of it with several pens sticking out of it. Next to that, a wooden platter with a mix of amber colored stones, a handful of coins, a few dollar bills, and a handwritten note that says "Take something, Leave something."

Behind the counter is a wall of mahogany shelves stuffed full with jars of herbs, more trailing plants, and various other knick-knacks. He’s so distracted staring at the shelves that he doesn't notice the door behind the counter until it swings open and out comes a guy about his age, whistling an unfamiliar tune and carrying a tray full of even more loaves. Billy startles a bit, taking a step back from the counter and willing his heart to stop racing. It's a lost cause, though, when the guy behind the counter meets his gaze and offers a smile so warm it'd melt anyone's insides.

"Afternoon," the guy greets, dark brown eyes dancing with amusement as Billy stares back at him. "You’re just in time for some Mabon loaf, fresh out of the oven." The little flourish he does as he lowers the tray and holds it out for Billy knocks loose a strand of hair from the messy knot at the back of his head. Billy’s going to kill Max for failing to mention that one of the hottest guys he's ever seen in real life worked here, but that will have to wait. He straightens up a bit and does his best to compose himself, slapping on a smile that he hopes doesn't look too manic.

“It's a little late for Mabon loaf, isn't it?" He asks, glancing at the steaming slices of bread on the tray being offered to him.

"It's never too late for Mabon loaf,” the guy winks, and Billy’s heart seizes in his chest. "C'mon, this one's got a little something extra in it."

"Is that supposed to be incentive?" Billy raises a skeptical brow.

"I'd take it as incentive," the guy answers, moving to pull the tray away. “But if you're not interested, I'll just have an extra piece for myself." Billy reaches out and stops his movement with a finger on the edge of the tray. He carefully plucks the end piece up and takes a bite out of it.

And damn, if it isn’t the best Mabon loaf he’s ever tasted in his life. It’s got just a hint of tang to it from the buttermilk that perfectly balances out the sweetness of the currants. Normally he would prefer a bit of clotted cream with it, but it’s good enough all on its own. The appreciative groan he lets out would be embarrassing if it weren’t for the pleased smile it leaves on the other guy's lips.

“This is by far the best Mabon loaf I’ve ever tasted,“ Billy says as he chews, full cheeks flushing as the guy continues to grin at him. “Can I ask what the something extra is, or is that a secret?”

"Not a secret," the guy shakes his head, picking up a piece for himself. "It's intention." Billy tries not to watch his mouth as he slides the slice between his teeth and bites down, but he's never had very good self control.

“I see,” Billy says. He wants to ask what, precisely, the intention was, but the words seem to get stuck in his throat. He clears his throat and forces himself to finally look away, taking in the shop around him again. “So who can I talk to about doing some catering for a Samhain grand opening? Is the owner around?”

“You’re lookin’ at him.” The guy replies, leaning back away from the counter and heading for the pastry case.

“Oh,” Billy says a bit dumbly. The guy seems a little young to own his own bakery - but he really shouldn’t be that surprised, after all he’s a bar owner himself now, and there’s no way the guy is any younger than him.

“I’m Steve, by the way,” the guy says, glancing up at Billy again as he makes space in the case for the bread.

“Billy,” he answers.

“So what’s the grand opening for, Billy?” Steve asks.

“My bar,” Billy says. “The Rusty Cauldron. It’s just two blocks over, on Shelley.”

“Oh, yeah, I was wondering who bought out that space.” Steve nods. “Welcome to the neighborhood.”

“Thanks,” Billy smiles.

“So what kind of goodies are you wanting for the grand opening?” Steve finishes laying out the bread in the case and turns around to grab a wooden box off of one of the shelves behind him.

“Nothing too fancy,” Billy shrugs, watching curiously as Steve sets the box on the counter and opens it to reveal a bunch of small compartments filled with various crystals. “I mean, the focus will definitely be on the drinks, but I thought maybe a small selection of festive treats would be nice.”

“Sure,” Steve nods. “Savory? Sweet?”

“Both?” Billy answers and Steve grins as he nods again. “I’m honestly not that picky.”

“M’kay,” Steve hums as he picks a few green stones out of the box. “Well, how about I come up with a spread and we can discuss details some time in the next couple of days?”

“That sounds great.” Billy smiles. “Does Thursday work for you?”

“Thursdays are usually pretty chaotic around here,” Steve shakes his head. “How about Wednesday?”

“Sure,” Billy nods. “Morning, afternoon?”

“Afternoon is best.” Steve answers.

“Cool,” Billy says. “Do you need any other info from me?”

“What’s your budget, and how many people are you expecting?” Steve asks, grabbing one final stone from the box and closing it before walking back to the case and scattering the stones around the Mabon loaf.

“Probably no more than a couple hundred people,” Billy says. “And my budget is pretty flexible. Whatever you come up with should be fine.”

“Ooh, be careful there, that sounds like a challenge to me,” Steve smirks, head popping up to meet Billy’s gaze over the top of the pastry case. “And I love a challenge.” It could be wishful thinking on Billy’s part, but he’s pretty sure he isn’t imagining the suggestive glint in Steve’s eyes as they rake over his body. _Oh I won’t put up a fight if that’s what you’re after._

“Do your worst,” Billy responds, tilting his chin up a bit. Steve’s tongue flicks out of his mouth to run over his bottom lip briefly and it looks like he might be about to say something but the bells above the door jingle, pulling his attention away from Billy.

“You’re late,” he says to whoever just walked in and Billy turns to see one of Max’s friends - Will, he thinks his name is - heading toward the counter.

“Sorry,” Will responds, voice shaking, but he offers no explanation as he walks around the counter and into the back. Steve watches him disappear, eyebrows knit together in concern, and then looks back at Billy.

“Sorry, I better get back to it.” He says. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Sure, yeah,” Billy nods, taking a few steps back from the counter. “I’ll get out of your hair. See you Wednesday?”

“Looking forward to it,” Steve nods back with a smile, and Billy reprimands his heart as it leaps pathetically in his chest.


End file.
